End of 7th year
by peter-the rat
Summary: A story I made for a contest it is about the end of Harry's 7th year


"I want to thank you all for coming here today; I want everyone here to remember this day. Remember this war, remember everyone who died so we could have peace, and most of all remember the boy who gave his life to defeat Lord Voldemort. Later tonight we will be holding a ceremony by the lake to remember everyone that died. Until then enjoy this beautiful day and the ability to walk around in freedom."  
  
"That was a nice speech Professor McGonagal."  
  
"Thank you Hermione."  
  
"So professor are you going to be the headmistress now?"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"What, I rather the headmaster be her than Snape."  
  
"You don't just ask a question like that when that person just died"  
  
"Do either of you know what happened during the battle?" Professor McGonagall asked before Hermione and Ron started another fight. Also as everyone was curious as to what happened between Harry and Voldermort. The battle between the two was on top of the hill situated so no one could see unless they were on the hill themselves.   
  
"No the only one that was near the battle was Neville"  
  
"Speaking of the man himself, here he comes."  
  
"Mr. Longbottom do you mind telling us what happened?"  
  
"I guess so"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
I was heading towards the quidditch pitch because Remus believed we were needed there. The pitch was not as beautiful and magnificent as usual. It was just a plain, ordinary hill with three rings standing on each side. All that was left of the once crowded stands were ashes. The stands were burned till there was nothing left of them.   
  
As we walked up this hill we saw Harry far ahead of us. Bellitrix Lestrange was following very closely behind him.  
  
"Harry!" I yelled out but it was too late for Bellitrix had already cast the spell before the words even left my mouth. Yet the next thing I noticed was Remus leaving my side and before I could even blink he took the curse for Harry. Standing there for only a moment I saw Harry shaking and yelling the killing curse at Bellitrix. I ran up the hill towards Remus to make sure he was dead for myself. That was when I first heard Voldemort.   
  
"Potter, this time you will not be able to escape. You will die just like your father. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Expelliarmus" Harry yelled as his only hope to stop the curse.  
  
As the green jet of light soared towards Harry, a red light flew out of Harry's wand straight to the green light. In the blink of an eye, a gold light lit up the sky as the two curses connected. The light blazing with energy lit the sky around them. It was like De ja vu as the light started to spindle off in different directions creating a dome.   
  
Harry knew right then that if he was able to keep the spell going he would be able to get the help he needed. As expected two fogy shapes fell out of the wand and straightened out into his parents forms.  
  
"You know what you have to do Harry." His father said approaching him.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We know you can do this"  
  
"Especially after everything Sirius told us"  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked looking up with tears shinning in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, now we will only be able to give you a little bit of time to work out what you need to do."  
  
Shaking his head to clear his mind for what he was about to do. He looked up at his father as to tell him he was ready.   
  
"Neville!" he called out, turning around to see me bent over Remus' body, one of the mentors that I had.  
  
"I need your help" he said bending down, reaching his hand out to me. "Neville, I need you to cast the killing curse on Voldermort with me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Neville, I believe you can do this, but I need you to put all of your concentration into this spell."  
  
I nodded showing I understood. Closing my eyes for a brief second, and when I opened them back up I saw emerald orbs looking down at me and then nodding at me.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" we both yelled forcing the bright emerald light to head straight towards Voldermort. Both of us stood there for a moment not realizing another green light speeding towards us until it was too late. In one moment Harry stood proudly right next to me and in the next lied on the ground dead.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ flash back ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Neville, why was it you that had to help Harry?"  
  
"Do all of you know about the prophecy?"  
  
"Yes" they all answered.  
  
"The prophecy was referring to either Harry or me but Voldermort chose Harry as his equal. The prophecy also talked of a power Voldermort did not know of. That power was love, the love he had from his parents. Harry knew I had that same kind of love from my parents, and combined with his we were able to kill Voldermort."  
  
"Do you think Harry would want us to have this ceremony for him?"  
  
"I don't think he would care as long as we live the rest of our lives without fear and we don't write the-boy-who-lived on his grave."  
  
"Besides, he has his wish now."  
  
"What are you talking about Neville?"  
  
"Harry gets to live with Sirius and Remus and he will be able to get to know his parents." 


End file.
